Hiei
Hiei is a character from the anime/manga series, YuYu Hakusho. He fought against Sasuke Uchiha in episode 8 of DBX, and would later return to fight Sasuke again in the 115th episode of DEATH BATTLE! Sasuke VS Hiei. ''He later went up against Killua Zoldyck in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hiei VS Accelerator * Hiei VS Cinder Fall * Hiei VS Dark Pit (Abandoned) * Hiei vs Dio Brando (Abandoned) * Hiei vs. Itachi Uchiha (Completed) * Hiei vs Madara Uchiha * Hiei vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Natsu Dragneel vs. Hiei * Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha * Hiei vs Ichigo (Completed) * Hiei vs Killua * Hiei vs Ganondorf * Hiei VS Vergil (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asuka (Senran Kagura) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) * Sesshomaru (InuYasha) * Tien (Dragon Ball) * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) * Iris Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia) History As a male fire demon in an all-female race of demons known as Ice Apparitions, Hiei was sentenced to death the moment he was born. When tossed off the mountain cliff he was born atop as his death sentence, he was found and raised by a group of bandits, but that didn't last very long. Just prior to being thrown off that cliff as an infant, his mother passed on her the Tear Stone that was hung from a necklace, which is something all Ice Apparitions have the ability to create via crying. His specifically was made when her mother cried tears from the thought that her son was to die. When Hiei realized the value that necklace would have if sold, he wore it in plain sight around his neck in order to attract people for him to kill. At the mere age of five he was considering an A-Class demon, killing anyone, seemingly just for fun, and anyone who survived a fight with him would fear and reject him. After everyone around him feared and rejected him, he, still wearing his necklace in plain sight, grew attached to it, saying it brought him a sense of calm and kinship. After losing it while fighting a demon, and henceforth vowed to find it, going as far as to stumble upon the demon chiropractor/surgeon Shigure, and implant the Jagan Eye implant in exchange for telling Shigure his life story up to that point, who would only implant it if he found the story interesting. Once approved, he informed Hiei that the implant would drain him of his current power (reverting him from an A-Class demon to a D-Class demon) and that it would be incredibly painful, but chose to undertake the implant anyway. Afterwards he chose to accept Shigure's lessons in the art of swordsmanship in order to survive. He did so because his power level was reduced to that of a lower D-Class demon. During his stay and training with the demon surgeon, Hiei decided to use his implant for what he originally wanted it for - to find the ice village that he was cast from as a child, as well as find the Tear Stone necklace he had lost against that demon. Thanks to the Jagan's power, he found the Glacial Village he was born from in just a matter of days, only to find out that his mother had chose to commit suicide, and deemed that he had no reason to kill the people of the village because 'they were already dead inside' due to their cold hearts and frosty disposition. At his home village, he met the one who tossed him off that cliffside, Ree, who was a childhood friend of his mother's, and bared no ill will towards him, as she was only forced to do so by the village elders. She told him he had a sister named Yukina, who, without warning, left one day a few years prior. When Ree found out that Hiei was the son of her childhood friend she begged him to kill her as she believed that to be 'part of her fate', to which Hiei thought over and chose to walk away without another word. On his way back to Shigure, Hiei decides from then on to use his Jagan Eye to watch over his sister, rather than finding his Tear Stone necklace. So it was, that upon his final departure from the demon surgeon, he decided to pay Shigure for his services as a swords-sensei. As payment for his teachings, Shigure had Hiei swear an oath never to tell Yukina that he is her brother, should their paths ever cross. Hiei accepts the terms and states that he never planned to tell Yukina anyway. After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This took him from his quest, briefly in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Spirit World, and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case. Since then, has become an ally to Yusuke, met his lost sister Yukina, participated in the Dark World Tournament, trained under and freed Mukuro, one of the Three Kings of the Demon World, from her shackles, symbolically lifting the past from her shoulders, finally recovers his lost Tear Stone necklace (in an OVA), has become an upper S-Class demon, and has since changed his outlook on life, becoming far less violent, even accepting the task of escorting any humans who accidently find their way to the Demon World back to the Human World. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 160 cm | 5’3” *Weight: N/A *Age: Between 16 & 99 *Demon Class: Upper S *Fire & ice demon hybrid *Name means “Flying Shadow” *Also known as Vincent & Philip *Probably likes the color black Arsenal & Abilities *Bushido-style katana *Demon abilities **Fist of the Mortal Flame **Flamethrower **Astral projection **Elemental resistances *Jagan Eye **Telepathy **Mind control **Mental protection **Telekinesis *Dragon of the Darkness Flame **Sword of the Darkness Flame **Dragon Absorption **Can summon multiple at once **Fireball projectiles *Jaganshi form **Increased physical abilities **Jagan Binding Curse **Black Dragon Wave Feats *First to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame *Dodged Yusuke ’s Spirit Gun at point-blank range *Stole the Artifacts of Darkness *Became Mukuro’s right-hand man *Fought 500 A-Class demons for 6 months *Defeated Seriyū, Zeru, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, Bui Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Hiei *Aliases: Imiko (Cursed Child) *Height: 4'11" *Born a male fire demon to an all-female ice demon tribe. *Hiei's ki is Yellow/Gold in color Powers & Abilities Fighting Style "Swordsman: Compared to the more calculating Kurama who tends to try to figure out his opponents, the merciless Hiei rarely employs any strategy in his battles and rushes in with a "take no prisoners" mentality, often overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed. He tends to use his sword to quickly defeat weaker enemies at a close range, but will use his much more powerful dark flame manipulation abilities if he views his target as a worthy opponent, or wishes to destroy a large number of enemies at once."(1) *Masterful Swordsman **Trained by Shigure in the way of Swordsmanship, has honed his skills, furthering his abilities. *Expert Hand to Hand Combat **Despite normally utilizing his sword, he can disgard it if he feels the desire and fight with his martial arts prowess alone, capable of taking on Yusuke Urameshi to a stalemate. Abilities *Enhanced Strength & Durability **As a child, survived being thrown off a cliff in the Demon World, seemingly without a scratch. **As an A-Class demon after acquiring the Jagan Eye, he took blows from Shinobu Sensui, the first Spirit Detective, despite him being an S-Class Human, as well as possessing Sacred Energy, the strongest and most pure form of Ki in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. **Has survived attacks from Mukuro, who he claims has blows that hit like a nuke. In comparison, the first test of a fission ("atomic") bomb, the Trinity, released an amount of energy approximately equal to 20,000 tons of TNT. *Super Speed **Can most faster than a well trained human eye can see, a feat that requires to be able to move well over 9,000 mphs, as just a C-Class Demon, and is much faster now that he's an Upper S-Class Demon. **His speed can create afterimages, using them to confuse his opponents. This is first seen against Yusuke, and has been seen against the likes of Sensui and a brief encounter with Sniper. He normally moves so fast that he afterimages, whether it's what he intended to do or not. Visual Prowess *Jagan: A powerful eye that is implanted into the user, granting many powerful and unique abilities at the cost of their power at the time of implantation, with Hiei, prior to acquiring it, being an A-Class, was knocked down to a D-Class after the surgery was complete. It resides on the middle of the forehead, and Hiei normally has it wrapped under a white headband when not in use. **'Jaganshi Form': A transformation granted to users of the Jagan eye. Hiei's body turns green, with multiple Jagan eyes sprouting from his entire body (albiet none of them have any power, it's just for show), enhancing his physical strength, speed, and durability. ***'Jagan Binding Curse':' '''A special abilitiy utilized by Hiei when in his Jaganshi form, allowing him to bind opponents in a series of concentric rings. This technique has only ever been used once, and the one caught in it, Yusuke, was incapable of escaping, likely due to his inexperience controlling his Spirit Energy, and assuming he had better control, he likely could have broke free on his own. Instead however, he was freed by Kurama, who spilled some of his blood on Hiei's Jagan eye which resides on his forehead, breaking his concentration and freeing Yusuke. **'Telepathy': Allows the user to communicate mentally with others. **'Telekinesis': Showed a limited ability to move objects with his mind. **'Mind Control': The Jagan, allows the user mind control over youkai and humans. It also allows him to cast illusions, transform people into his mind slaves, create false memories and erase them too, provided their spiritiual power is low enough. **'Mind Resistance': The eye also gives the user complete domination and control of his own mind, able to resist powerful mental attacks, such as illusions or mind control. **'Remote Viewing': The main skill of Jagan, is to enable the user to look vast distances, and can locate an object the size of a marble, miles away, regardless of location perfectly. It can see into houses, forests, and even caves with exact precision. This ability also allows the sharpening of his other senses, seeing how Hiei could hear a conversation between Yusuke and Yomi, from miles away. **'Heightened Senses': All senses when the wearer has the Jagan, increase to a supernatural level, Hiei could realize a minimum displacement of Yusuke's muscles, and thus predict that it would move to attack. This ability can see minimal movements, and predict the attacks of opponents even before they are executed. He could see the arm positions that Kuwabara and Kurama would make at Rock, Paper, Scissors, and also detect little whispers of offense from Kuwabara. **'Energy Manipulation': The Jagan also allows the user to perfectly understand his own energy. With Jagan, mastering techniques can be done several times faster than normal. **'Manipulation of Black Flames': Hiei's Jagan glows when he uses his Dark Flame techniques, implying the Jagan played a role in his mastering them. It is likely that the Jagan is responsible for allowing him to summon them, as well as manipulate them properly, but it is unconfirmed. **'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' ***"Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and create a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it, but it can be more or less directed at a target." (1) ***'Dragon Absorption': After summoning the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, Hiei can turn it back on himself and absorb it, gaining a massive boost in his physical strength, speed, durability, and destructive capability. Kurama had stated that in order to do this, Hiei had to have had consumed and trapped the dragon within him, binding it to his will. With this power, he can shoot bursts of dark flame from his hands, as well as surround himself with the flames of the dragon to leap high into the air. ***'Sword of the Darkness Flame': The first time Hiei used Dragon of the Darkness Flame, he had burnt his arm, greatly damaging it. In response to that event, he decided to, the next time he used the technique, channel the flame into the hilt of his sword, preventing himself from burning his arm. He's only ever used it twice, and both times as a last resort, stating that he dislikes the attack because he finds it cowardly to limitsuch great power to a sword, as well as it being devoid of any taste or artistry. **'Fist of the Mortal Flame': Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, and it also allows him to disintegrate objects merely by touch, as shown by Bui's axe. There seems to be some degree of difference in how the single-handed and two-handed versions of the attack work, since Kuro Momotaru had to gain immunity to both of them. ***'Flamethrower': The flame of the human world can also be used as a flamethrower to create a ranged attack. **'Black Dragon Wave''': In his Jaganshi form, Hiei is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. It is unknown if this technique was ever mastered. Hiei might have mastered this attack after he achieved S-class energy levels. In this form, he appears to have gained better control over the dragon, given how he can now actually control who the dragons attack. His first and last time using this move was in the second movie against the Netherworld God known as Raigo. If one considers the movie canon, this is Hiei's most powerful attack (though the instance in which he uses it is not when he is S-Class, meaning it's full power is much greater than as seen in the movie.) It is said by Genkai that an A/S-Class has the potential to ravage the planet and no one could stop them, which is commonly misunderstood as stating they have the power to planet bust, which is likely not true based on what we've seen in the series as a whole from A/S-Class demons. Feats *Has defeated many demons in his childhood, slaughtering them for fun. *Reunited himself with his sister, Yukina. *Destroyed the Dark World Tournament Arena using the Dragon Absorption technique. *Killed one of the Netherworld Gods, Raigo, with his most powerful attack, Black Dragon Wave. *Used his Dragon of the Darkness Flame to break the shackles on Mukuro's arms, symbolically releasing her from her past. Flaws *His Demon Energy has limits, and can be exhausted in battle *Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Dragon Absorption may be powerful, but require him to go into a "hibernation" after repeated use, meaning if he uses it and it doesn't manage to defeat his opponent, he is left almost completely defenseless when going into hibernation. *His "shoot first, ask questions later" battle mentality could get him in trouble against an opponent who seeks tactical advantages in battle. He does use strategy in battle against those he admits are on his level, if not superior to him, however if he's caught underestimating the wrong foe, it will cost him, much like it did in his first battle with Yusuke. Gallery Hiei by manuxz.gif|Hiei Sprite Hiei Cloak.png|Hiei in his cloak Hiei Shirtless.png|Hiei without his cloak Hiei Jaganshi.png|Hiei in his Jaganshi form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Demon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Male Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:YuYu Hakusho Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Official Death Battle Combatants